Reminiscence
by winn-chan
Summary: A HijiMitsu fic. A bit of OkiKagu. This takes place in Bushu when Mitsuba first met Hijikata up until what happened in the anime/manga. *WARNING* if you don't know who Mitsuba is, it's better to not read this. Disclaimer: Gintama belongs to Sorachi-sensei
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

***Mitsuba's POV***

_That fateful day was when I first met Toshiro-san._

* * *

"Mou, Sou-chan, everyone is training hard at the dojo. How come you are still lying around here?"

"There's this guy that recently came. Everyone is idolizing him and even Kondo-san has ignored me. I can't stand that guy. I'm not going to the dojo ever again," the straw-haired boy replied grudgingly.

Footsteps were heard and I looked out to the shoji screen and see a young man with jet black hair tied up and had a sour face. He noticed me and I swear I saw him blush a little.

"Okita-sempai, Kondo-san has requested me to bring you to the dojo," the man said.

"You bastard! Who let you in the hous— HEY! What do you think you're doing? Put me down this instant!"

That man had grabbed Sou-chan by the collar and dragged him out of the house. Amused, I giggled a little.

Later that evening, Sou-chan was late in coming home for dinner. I was beginning to be very worried until I spot a figure approaching the door. It was that very same man that had dragged Sou-chan out this morning. Sou-chan was asleep on his back.

"Ano, excuse me. Sougo has fallen asleep at the dojo. I have brought him back," the black-haired man said as he gently placed Sou-chan down onto the tatami.

"Ah, sorry to trouble you, mister…"

That was when he told me his name.

"Hijikata-desu. Hijikata Toshiro," he said with a nod, "Now if you will excuse me, I shall take my leave."

"Ah, Hijikata-san. Please, the least I can do to thank you for bringing Sou-chan home is have you over for dinner," I called after his retreating back.

"No, thank you. It was nothing," he replied without turning his back.

His back, a strong back that carried many mysteries and secrets along with it. I was intrigued and wanted to know more about this man.

I stood there, watching the figure slowly fading into the darkness.

* * *

As the days went by, Toshiro-san and I spent more time together. He would help me carry groceries and walk me home. I was beginning to fall for him.

One night, when Kondo-san and the rest of them held a birthday party for one of the members at the dojo, Sou-chan fell asleep on my lap while we were watching the fireflies dance in the moonlight on the veranda.

"That brat, he really acts differently when you're around," a voice said.

I turned around and found Toshiro-san coming out with a pipe in his hand.

"Mou, Toshiro-san, smoking is bad for you."

"Ah, sorry," he apologized as he put his pipe away. He sat down beside me on the right.

We were both silent. It was awkward yet nice. He was looking at the reflection of the moon in the pond.

His features were soft. His grey eyes shone. A breeze was playing with his hair. His kimono hung loosely on his built frame, slightly showing his toned chest and stomach. His face remained emotionless.

There were a lot of fireflies that night. I lifted out my left hand and one of the fireflies landed on the back of my index finger. I chuckled and turned my head to the right.

I had not realize that Toshiro-san was looking at my every move.

"Ah, sorry… I didn't mean to stare," he turned away, trying to hide his pink cheeks. I giggled more. My attention went back to the firefly. It fluttered away as I felt something warm on my right hand.

I looked down and saw that Toshiro-san had put his over mine. His hand was calloused, an obvious sign of regular training, yet it was soft. My eyes looked up to his face questioningly. His eyes were staring straight ahead.

"T-Toshiro-san…" I started.

"Mitsuba, I—"

"TOSHI! AH! SO THIS IS WHERE YOU WERE! COME ON! WE ARE HAVING A BLAST INSIDE. HAVE SOME SAKE!" Kondo-san was obviously drunk out of his head.

Both Toshiro-san and I withdrew our hands. Sou-chan began to stir.

"Ane ue?" my little brother said groggily as he looked up at me. He then noticed Toshiro-san getting up.

"YOU BASTARD! Why are you sitting beside my sister?"

Toshiro-san did not say a word and followed Kondo-san back inside.

I wonder what he was going to say to me…


	2. Chapter 2: Rain

*******Mitsuba's POV***

Rain. It was something I disliked. Not only does it make your clothes wet, it also dampened your mood.

Unfortunately, it was raining that day. As I rushed to collect the laundry, I felt my head spin. I lost my balance and hit the ground. As my vision got narrower, I heard a voice calling out my name.

"O-OI! MITSUBA!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

***Hijikata's POV***

Ugh, that Kondo-san. He knew Sougo hated me yet he still put me as that brat's sparring partner. And boy, did he hurt me. I touched my face where sadist-in-the-making managed to whack. It stung. I cursed under my breath. I can't stand him. I need to get out of here.

Sighing, I wandered around, engrossed in my thoughts. _How could one sibling be so evil, yet the other is practically an angel. I wonder why the sadist hates me though. I haven't really done anything that would trigger his anger. Maybe he just hates my face. _

I had not noticed that my feet had taken me to the Okita residence. The gate was open so I curiously peeked inside. That was when I saw her taking down the laundry.

"_Boy, do I feel like a stalker or what,_" I thought to myself. But I couldn't take my eyes off her. Everything about her—her straw-coloured hair, how she put her hair up, how her kimono hung on her slim frame, how she tiptoed to get the laundry—was graceful.

"I probably should leave before someone thinks I am someone suspicious," I turned around and began to head back to the dojo.

I heard a thud behind me.

I rushed back and peered into the residence. There I saw her figure on the floor, her pink kimono covered in mud.

"O-OI! MITSUBA!" I called out as I rushed to her side. She was unconscious.

I immediately lifted her tiny frame in my arms and headed towards the house. I can't help but notice how light she was, how small her body was compared to mine…

I mentally smacked myself. _No, I shouldn't be thinking about these things! She just fainted for heaven's sake, Toshiro!_

I placed her down onto the sofa and went searching for a towel I could wet to wipe her mud-covered face.

I really didn't want to search around someone's house without permission so I decided to wet my handkerchief instead.

Crouching down beside her, I gently wiped the mud off her face. First off her cheekbones, then her cute nose, then her chin…

My body unconsciously went closer as my gaze fell upon her lips.

Ah, those lips. How I wish to feel them against my own.

That was when I felt heat radiating from her face. I placed my calloused hand on her forehead. It was hot. She has a fever.

Panicked, I went to rewet the handkerchief and placed it on her forehead. Her brow furrowed at the sudden coldness, then relaxed. My fingers traced the outline of her face.

_How I wished you were mine…_

_

* * *

_

*******Mitsuba's POV***

I woke up with a start. I was somehow back in my house. My eyes slowly adjusted to my surroundings as I sat up. Then something plopped onto my lap.

A handkerchief. I picked it up and looked around. It can't be Sou-chan because it's still too early for him to be done training for the day. I looked down at the figure leaning against the couch. He was fast asleep.

I tried to quietly get off so as to not wake Toshiro-san. But he felt the couch shifted a little and woke up.

"Ah, sorry Toshiro-san to have troubled you—"

"M-Mitsuba! Thank god you're alright. How are you feeling?" He looked at me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine now, thank you," I replied. Then I noticed there was a cut on his face. "Toshiro-san, you got hurt." My hand reached out to touch his face. He backed up.

"Ah, don't worry about me. I'm fine, really," he said as he got up.

I grabbed onto his hand. "You need to bandage it up or else it will get infected. Wait here," I instructed.

I went to grab my medicine box and helped him bandage up his face. The whole time his eyes were averted to the ground.

"Thank you," he mumbled as a hint of pink began to colour his cheeks.

I smiled.

As my hands left his face to repack the medicine box, his hand darted up to hold onto mine. I jolted in surprise.

"To—"

"Hijikata-san, what are you doing with my sister?" a deadpanned voice called out.

Toshiro-san let go of my hand and walked past Sou-chan without a word.

"Toshiro-san—"

"Ane ue! Just let him go. That heartless bastard doesn't know how to thank people when they help him."

As I watched his retreating back, I secretly felt my hand that he held. His warmth was still there. A smile slowly formed on my face as I headed towards the kitchen, all the while with Sou-chan calling him other demeaning names.


	3. Chapter 3: The News

***Mitsuba's POV***

The weather was getting chilly as autumn arrived. It has been three days since I have seen Toshiro-san. Whenever I ask Sou-chan about it, he would get angry and tell me to forget that man.

But I don't know why I felt so uneasy not seeing him.

On the fourth day, I caught a glimpse of his back in the crowd as I was buying groceries. I immediately ran after him.

"Toshiro-san!" I called out.

I saw the figure turn his head slightly and walked faster.

I didn't understand why he was walking so fast. It was as if he was avoiding me.

_Avoiding me?_ But why would he do that? Little did I know what was to come next.

* * *

I was preparing dinner when I heard hurried footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Ane ue! Ane ue! I've got good news!" Sou-chan shouted as he appeared at the kitchen door with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Ara, you seem excited. What is it? What's the good news?" I asked while chopping up some vegetables.

"We're going to Edo to make use of our skills!"

I dropped my knife. _We're going to __Edo…Edo…_The word kept echoing in my head.

"Ane ue? What's wrong?" Sou-chan stepped closer, now worried.

"Ah, i-it's nothing! Haha, Edo? Wow, that's great! I'm glad you all have this opportunity." I gave him a weak smile.

"I know! I am so excited to see the city! Anyway, I am going to put my dojo stuff in my room first and come right down for dinner." The excited boy ran out and thumped up the stairs.

_Everyone is going, huh…_

* * *

That night, after Sou-chan has gone to bed, I sat on the veranda staring up at the moon. I couldn't sleep.

The thought of being left behind… it hurt.

I suddenly heard knuckles rapping the gate. I walked up to it and asked, "Who is it?"

"Mitsuba, it's me."

My heart skipped a beat.

I opened the gate and found Toshiro-san standing there. We stood there as if we were frozen in time.

He had on a sullen face.

I snapped out of my trance. "Ah, where are my manners. Please come in."

He walked in without a word.

I sat back down at the veranda. His back was towards me.

After a few minutes, no words were spoken. The night breeze gently tossed around some autumn leaves.

I decided to start the conversation.

"So, Kondo-san and the others are going to Edo huh?"

"Where did you hear that?" Toshiro-san replied.

"From Sou-chan…He told me today."

"…That idiot," he mumbled.

"I,… Please take me with you. I am like a parent to Sou-chan and," I felt my face heat up, "…and I want to be with you, Toshiro-san."

There was a pause.

"I don't care," he replied as he strode towards the gate.

I felt hurt, yet at the same time, there was a gentle aura about him. Somehow, I expected that answer. I knew it's for my own good.

* * *

***Hijikata's POV***

"…_and I want to be with you, Toshiro-san," _she said.

How I longed to hear those words from the woman I love. How I want to turn around and embrace her. How I wanted to make her happy…

But I can't.

The path I have chosen is too tainted and soiled with blood and death. It would be selfish of me to taint such a pure woman. If I were to die, I would only cause her grief. The path I have chosen would only cause her pain.

"I don't care," I said, trying to steady my voice. My feet began to move towards the exit.

I must make her forget me. I must make her hate me. I hope that she can live a normal life, have a normal husband, and create a normal family filled with all the happiness she deserves. I cannot make her happy with the sword-holding man that I am.

_I cannot make the woman I love happy._

That is by far the worst feeling of uselessness one can ever have in their lifetime.

That night, I prayed that Mitsuba will forget me and find a good husband. I prayed that Mitsuba will live a normal life and have a normal family. I prayed that she can find someone out there can treat her with utmost care and respect.

That night, I prayed that Mitsuba will find happiness, even if it cost me my life.


	4. Chapter 4: Omamori

**A FEW YEARS LATER…**

It has been so long since Hijikata has seen Mitsuba. She has regularly sent mail to him, but he didn't reply them. He wanted her to forget him. He wanted her to hate him. So he thought she would at least get the happiness normal people would deserve. Soon, the mail stopped. His heart ached but he ignored the pain. It is for the best after all.

Although Mitsuba stopped writing to Hijikata, she still regularly sent over non-edible spicy senbei that no one can eat without spitting out fire.

Sougo has grown into a fine man (albeit a little sadistic) and has claimed the title of the man with the strongest sword arm in the Shinsengumi. He often takes out his anger on the black-haired vice-commander in the forms of leaving nails on his futon, poisoning his mayonnaise, and trying to shoot his head off with a bazooka, claiming there is a fly on his face. And of course, Hijikata has his ways of trying to survive another day, always narrowly escaping death.

The Shinsengumi often patrols around the city. Everything went well (minus Prince Hata always abusing their power to make them look for his lost pets… and maybe the lazy leader of the Yorozuya always getting in the way of their matters… oh, and Sougo's disturbing habit of counting sheep to go to sleep. Actually, instead of sheep, it was counting how many Hijikata's he had struck down).

It was until one day, Yamazaki reported to Hijikata that Okita Mitsuba is visiting the Shinsengumi Headquarters. Upon hearing that news, he told Sougo, then left to patrol around the city.

_I mustn't let her see me._

* * *

By nightfall, Hijikata had returned to the Headquarters. He let out a sigh and went to change in his room.

He was frustrated with himself. And every time he felt frustrated, he would smoke. Taking out his mayonnaise-shaped lighter, he lit up the cigarette and inhaled. It gave him temporary relief.

Opening the door to the veranda, he looked out at the half moon. It was practically how he felt; half empty. Letting out another sigh, he sat down and leaned against the door, taking another drag of his bitter cigarette. The burning sensation at the back of his throat made him feel a little better.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps approaching from behind.

"Toshiro-san…" a soft voice called out.

Startled, Hijikata turned around. He immediately threw his cigarette away in the yard. It landed in the pond and sizzled out.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Mitsuba, I thought you had left already."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Toshiro denied, "… I don't know what you're talking about." _Boy, she was direct._

"Ever since this morning, you have been out the whole time. You didn't even come to greet me."

"I was busy patrolling the city." Pause. "… Sorry."

His grey eyes met up with her light brown ones. There are speckles of red dancing in her irises. She looked so graceful. Bathed in moonlight, her straw-coloured hair fluttered in the night breeze.

Mitsuba walked up to him and sat down. Silence echoed loudly around them.

Knowing that Mitsuba's body is weak, Hijikata got up and grabbed his Shinsengumi jacket to place on her shoulders. When he sat back down, she rested her head on his broad shoulder.

The vice-commander tensed up at the sudden weight. He turned his head a little and caught a whiff of the smell of her hair. _Lavender_._ Just like back then…_

_He then gave her a light kiss on the top of her forehead and slowly drifted off to sleep._

* * *

The sunlight shone down on him brightly. Hijikata slowly opened his eyes and notice the Shinsengumi jacket on his lap.

"M-Mitsuba!" He got up to look around. Seeing that she was nowhere in sight, he sighed and went back to pick up his jacket. That was when an omamori (Japanese good luck charm) on the floor caught his eye.

The omamori read "safety".

Chuckling a bit, the black-haired vice-commander shoved it his jacket pocket and went to get dressed.


	5. Chapter 5: 'Thank You'

_**A/N:** Amagad, this chapter turned kind of OkiKagu. Well then._

* * *

Hijikata got dressed and went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

"Oi, Hijikata-san, you bastard," a voice laced with anger threatened, "I am going to hack your nuts off."

"Oi, Sougo, isn't it too early in the morning to be sadistic?" the vice-commander replied in a bored tone.

"You. What were you doing with my sister last night?" the young boy fumed. "Why don't you just stay out of her life? Don't you care about her happiness? You fully know that the way you are, you can't make her happy. So why don't you just f*ck off for once?"

"Now now Sougo," Kondo interjected. "We're all eating here. Calm down and let's have a normal meal, shall we?"

The young Shinsengumi grumbled, "I'm not hungry," then stormed out of the room.

Now the Shinsengumi members are all whispering about what just happened. Hijikata lost his appetite.

* * *

Getting out of the patrol car, Sougo was patrolling the streets of Kabuki district on foot with a scowl on his face. He didn't get why he got so frustrated over his sister and Hijikata. He knew that his sister fancied the bastard. And as a little brother, seeing his sister happy was all he cared about.

But that man is just a thankless bastard who only knows how to hurt people. That bastard rejected his sister when she confessed with her whole heart. That bastard was just heartless and selfish as he ever was.

However, even though Okita cursed the vice-commander all day, he knew that his sister wouldn't like a guy who was heartless. His sister wouldn't like someone who was selfish. Even so, Hijikata's face just pisses him off. The bastard took away everyone from him; Kondo-san, his sister… Heartless bastard.

Okita kicked a can on the ground.

"Oi, SOUGO! You're the police, SOUGO! You can't kick around garbage, SOUGO! That's littering, SOUGO!" the orange hair girl taunted.

"_Perfect,_" Okita thought. "_China will be my outlet._"

A smirk slowly formed across Okita's face. Without a word, he grabbed Kagura's wrist and handcuffed her to himself.

"O-oi! What the f*ck, you sadist!" Kagura yelled as she struggled to free herself. "Where are you taking me? Let me go!"

"_China never lets me down,_"he smiled inwardly. "_Wait, am I actually… happy? Well, whatever floats your boat, right?_" And with that, passerbys awkwardly stare at the boy in the Shinsengumi uniform, dragging the loud orange-haired Yato behind him.

* * *

The two arrived at a dango shop.

"Hi, I would like three sticks of dango, please." Sougo ordered.

After getting the dango, he walked to the park and made Kagura sit down beside him. Kagura watched him eat, eyeing the remaining dango as he licked each stick clean. When he was on the last stick, Okita gave her a smirk.

"Oh, sorry, it's my lunch." And of course, the sadist did not sound one bit sorry. "You know, I'm so busy catching **criminals** and stuff I gotta have my lunch sometime, right?" He bit off another one and chewed.

"Che. And here I thought you were going to offer me some."

"Tough luck, China. Not everything goes your way…" Sougo paused. "Hm, you know what? I change my mind. You can have the rest of the dango. I'm full."

With all her interaction with Okita, Kagura knew something was wrong. Usually the sadist would only attack her, not handcuff her. He wouldn't offer her food, only taunt her with it.

Either way, Kagura was hungry so she munched the rest of the dango. After she was done, she looked at Sougo. He looked like he was deep in thought. She studied his face which looked sad and distant. Like he was missing someone dearly.

"Oi, are you really the sadist? How come you're not fighting me today? And how come you treated me to food? You're being weird."

There was no response.

"Oi! What's wrong with you today? Did you get dumped by a girl or something? Haha, I bet that's why you're down!"

Silence fell upon them.

Kagura gave up and decided to just look around the park.

After a few moments, Sougo replied, "Hey China, do you know how it feels to lose someone important to you?"

Kagura blinked in surprise. That was not what she was expecting to hear. After giving it a moment's thought, her facial expression then turned sad.

"Well, yeah… I lost Mami when I was little, and Papi was never home. Oh, and my stupid brother tried to kill Papi so he left the house."

Okita wasn't sure how to respond.

"Well! But now that I have Gin-chan and Megane(glasses)-kun I am quite happy," she smiled.

"Ah, so even the alien girl has people. Guess I am the only one who's alone," Sougo mumbled. "You must think I'm very pathetic right now huh, Kagura."

He called her Kagura. She wasn't sure why that made her blush. Hoping that he wouldn't see the flush on her cheeks, she looked away and said, "Well, y'know if you're lonely and stuff you can always come find me. We still have a score to settle! So until that's done, I'll be sure to come find you, too!"

She heard a _clink_ and felt the handcuff slid off her wrist.

Her head snapped back and saw that Okita had already gotten up and walked away.

"O..OI! YOU THANKLESS BASTARD! After all that, hearing you rant and complain, you just walk off? I'm going to get you next time!" she yelled angrily at his back.

Somehow, Okita felt better after talking to her.

"Thanks Kagura," he said quietly as he walked back to his patrol car.


	6. Chapter 6: Sticking to His Word

Mitsuba had gone back to Bushu to get her regular medical treatment. Hijikata had heard that she had been getting worse lately.

Even so, he did his best to concentrate on his job as a vice-commander of the Shinsengumi. He cannot waste time on his personal business when the Edo needs his help.

* * *

A few months later, Yamazaki reported to him that Mitsuba was getting married. Kind of annoyed, he ordered Yamazaki to go out patrolling with him at the harbour.

It's not that he wanted Mitsuba to be unhappy. It's not that he wanted her to be single forever. It's the pain he felt that she was no longer his. But then again, she never really _was_ his…

They received news that a trading company called Tenkaya owned by Kuraba Touma was shipping weapons to the Nationalists. To give it a little twist, Mitsuba was engaged to him!

Hijikata was conflicted. He wanted Mitsuba to be happy, but he was sure Kuraba is just using her to get the Shinsengumi to look the other way. If anyone knew that Okita's sister was engaged with a trader that has connections with terrorists, Sougo is sure to lose his position. What's worse is that if Mitsuba knew, she would blame herself. There's no way that she can be happy. Hijikata knew that he would have to do this alone. He would bear the pain and the burden of being hated by the woman he loved most.

* * *

In front of Sougo, Hijikata had to act uncaring. Even when the young Shinsengumi picked a fight with him, he simply struck him down and told him he didn't care about personal matters.

Carefully bandaging his face, he changed out of his dojo clothes into the Shinsengumi uniform and headed out to the harbour.

"Oi, Yamazaki. You didn't tell anyone about this, did you?"

"…No sir."

"Good," Hijikata took a last drag of his cigarette and put it out with his shoe. "Let's keep it that way."

Yamazaki knew exactly what his supervisor was going to do.

"Vice-commander!" the spy called in futile.

The demonic vice-commander quietly snuck into the shipping grounds. Before facing off with the enemies, he put his hand in his pocket and grabbed onto the omamori. Her feelings, I knew all too well. And because of that, I am doing this for her.

"_I did say I wish Mitsuba happiness, even if it cost me my life," _he thought as he drew his sword and aimed it at Kuraba's head.


	7. Chapter 7: She Knew

A fierce battle went on as Hijikata took on everyone. He sliced the enemies, he shot the bazooka, he threw the grenades. He knew he was not enough to subdue everyone. But he hoped that if he did not survive this battle, somehow Mitsuba find true happiness.

His body, etched with the experience of countless battles, moved fluidly on its own, slicing down the enemies one by one. He was in such an adrenaline rush that all the little cuts and scrapes he received did not hurt.

_BANG!_

Hijikata lost his balance and fell forward. He was shot in the leg.

"Che." He was not giving up just yet. He forced himself to get up and sliced down more enemies. The pain was now extremely evident as he could barely move around, let alone support his own weight.

He decided to sit down and smoke his last cigarette.

Soon he was surrounded by Kuraba Touma and the Nationalist radicals. He was not getting out alive.

After exchanging a few words with Kuraba, one particular phrase triggered his anger.

"A trader always love what benefits him the most."

This man only acted like he loved Mitsuba. This scum of the Earth… Even if he dies, Hijikata was going to take Kuraba with him to hell.

"Heh, I guess I can't say I'm any better. I was once like you. And here I am, about to kill her fiancé."

Using the remainder of his strength, he stood up, albeit shakily. The demonic vice-commander got into his fighting stance and said, "I just want the woman I love to be happy."

Hijikata braced for the bullets that were about to penetrate his torso. Instead, there was a loud blast behind him.

One of the radicals shouted, "It's the Shinsengumi reinforcements! Run for your lives!"

"Toshi! Are you alright?" Kondo asked worriedly.

Another blast separated the two of them. Through the smoke, Hijikata spots Kuraba run away and chased after him. That bastard is not going to get away.

He managed to jump onto the car just before they started moving. With all his might, the black-haired Shinsengumi stabbed through the car roof and into Kuraba's shoulder. A shriek was heard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? UGH, SHAKE HIM OFF!" Kuraba ordered the driver. Soon the car swerved left and right, but Hijikata hung on.

A moment after, one of Kuraba's lackeys opened the window and was about to open fire when a man with silver hair saved him. The lazy samurai threw a package of extra-spicy senbei at him and told him to deliver it to Mitsuba.

Looking ahead, he sees Sougo standing there. Gintoki and Hijikata both used their swords to slow the speeding car down and Sougo finished it off.

An awkward staring contest between them ensued until Hijikata fell forward and lost consciousness.

* * *

Waking up, the man with jet-black hair stared at the white ceiling. He was at the hospital. He knew that Mitsuba was also in the same hospital, but everyone was probably there now. He wanted to see Mitsuba, but he couldn't face her. After all, he was the one who took away her happiness. He attacked her fiancé. He took away her chance of having a family, of having happiness. He didn't deserve to see her.

So he headed to the roof of the hospital, eating the spicy senbei Gintoki had given him.

"Man, these are spicy. Ugh, I even have tears rolling down my cheeks." He took another bite, "Ugh, so spicy…"

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

It has been a year since Mitsuba's death. Walking to her grave, Hijikata placed down a bouquet of pink peonies. They were her favourite flowers.

It was a nice breezy day. He sat down next to the tombstone and took out a cigarette to smoke. After finishing it, he remained sitting.

"Y'know Mitsuba, I've always wanted to tell you that I…" Hijikata paused. He felt weird saying it aloud. He cleared his throat and mumbled, "I love you. And always will."

As if Mitsuba had heard, a breeze swept across the field. And Hijikata could've sworn he heard her voice saying, "I know."

**END**

**

* * *

_A/N:_**_ Thanks for reading! Hope you liked my first ever fanfic~ v Feel free to review and rate and comment 3_


End file.
